


connecting...

by Ellienerd14



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Quarratine Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Rami thought we agreed no more irrelevant animal dressing memes[Several people are typing]-The Class kids in lockdown fic no one asked for
Relationships: Matteusz Andrzejewski/Charlie Smith, Tanya Adeola & Matteusz Andrzejewski & April MacLean & Ram Singh & Charlie Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. typing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleek_runner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/gifts).



**Uni Support GC**

**(5 members online)**

> @April_showers shared a tweet _‘that moment in AC when…’_

ram | @RamSingh 

> i thought we agreed no more irrelevant animal dressing memes 

Tan #KEspoliers | @geniuslesbian 

> Rude 
> 
> I liked it April

April 🌸 | @April_showers 

> It's animal crossing! 
> 
> Thanks Tan! 

Matti 🌈 | @MatteuszA 

> You are being very negative 

ram | @RamSingh 

> im outnumbered here 

Tan #KEspoliers | @geniuslesbian 

> Even Quill plays AC 
> 
> A teacher is cooler than you 

April 🌸 | @April_showers 

> Quill plays? 

ram | @RamSingh 

> why do u even know that

Tan #KEspoliers | @geniuslesbian 

> Quill's island is really good
> 
> She says it's out of spite of Tom Nook 
> 
> And some of us actually talk to our tutor Ram 

Charlie | @charliesmith1

> I don't get it either Ram 

ram | @RamSingh 

> thank u!! 

Tan #KEspoliers | @geniuslesbian 

> You don't know anything 
> 
> ... in a nice way

Matti 🌈 | @MatteuszA 

> You played on my switch yesterday 

Charlie | @charliesmith1 

> I still don't get it 
> 
> Tanya, why are you friends with my cousin? 

ram | @RamSingh 

> see?? weird 

Tan #KEspoliers | @geniuslesbian 

> Quill is nice to me 
> 
> Nice-ish 
> 
> I was thinking of inviting her to our quiz tomorrow 

ram | @RamSingh 

> a teacher??? 

Tan #KEspoliers | @geniuslesbian 

> She lives alone
> 
> It'd be nice 

Charlie | @charliesmith1 

> She lives alone because she hates everyone 

Tan #KEspoliers | @geniuslesbian 

> She doesn't hate everyone 

April 🌸 | @April_showers 

> I'm okay with it 
> 
> You can invite her 

Tan #KEspoliers | @geniuslesbian 

> Thank you April
> 
> This is why you're my favourite 

Matti 🌈 | @MatteuszA 

> I'm heartbroken 

Tan #KEspoliers | @geniuslesbian 

> You have Charlie 

ram | @RamSingh 

> fine 
> 
> i dont want her on my team 

April 🌸 | @April_showers 

> We aren't doing teams 

ram | @RamSingh 

> shit 


	2. connecting

> **Connecting to call…**

“Hey Ram!” April waved as the rest of the grainy video clips loaded. He was the last to join, typical. 

“Nice to know you're late to everything, not just my lessons.” 

Ram resisted the urge to sigh. He had hoped Tanya was joking about inviting Quill but she was already connected. It was hard to tell where she was but there was cat-patterned wallpaper behind her. 

“Finally,” Tanya said. She was wearing pajamas despite it being only four in the afternoon, a messy bedroom floor behind her. 

He shrugged. “I was only making a cup of tea.” 

“It’s okay, we’re waiting for Charlie too,” Matteusz said. 

“We’re catching up,” April said. “How are you doing?” (The thing about April was she always meant it when she asked that. Even before lockdown.) 

“Been better, to be honest. But I’ve been spending a lot of time with my Dad. He’s been helping me keep up training in the garden. At least in my house we don’t have to worry about keeping up with haircuts.” 

“A real struggle,” Quill said, dryly. Her hair was longer now, grown out of the sharp bob she usually had. Inexplicably, her fringe was in the exact same length as before. (Hadn’t Tanya said she lived alone?) 

“What about you?” 

April smiled as he asked (it made him feel all soft and gross). “The usual, music. I tried making some cakes but I hadn’t gotten any better at baking.” 

“I can give you some tips,” Matteusz offered, “I am getting very good at making bread. Charlie… not so much.” There was some off screen shouting. “I know you only burnt it once but it set off the fire alarm.” 

Quill snorted. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“Video games here,” Tanya added, “all the games. My island is thriving, my brothers still haven’t beat me at Mario Kart or Call of Duty.” 

“Humble brag much.” 

Tanya only rolled her eyes. “And I’m starting some thesis brainstorming.” 

“We’re only first years,” Ram said, suddenly a little worried. 

“You can never be too prepared. It’s all part of my plan to have a Masters degree by the time I’m twenty-one.” 

“I expect nothing less,” Quill said, “that is why you are my favourite.” 

“Teachers aren’t supposed to have favourites-” 

“Welcome to the real world Ram. And yes I know it was you who spilled red bull on my classroom floor last term.” 

Tanya laughed as he tried very hard to look innocent. 

“Sorry,” Charlie said, appearing in frame next to his boyfriend and saving Ram. He was still buttoning his shirt. 

“Charming Charles.” 

Charlie did actually sigh out loud when he saw Quill. “I really do prefer-” 

“No chance Charles,” she said. 

Matteusz kissed the top of his head, which, as usual, effectively shut him up. The two of them were sitting closer than what was probably necessary to share a screen but Ram wasn’t willing to start an argument. Everyone knew they were a package deal. 

“Okay,” April said brightly, shuffling paper, “now we’re all here, let’s begin the quiz. Round one, famous folk songs…” 

Despite the sighs, Ram knew everyone would enjoy themselves. That’s what he liked best about April’s quizzes, they were a nice reminder that despite what was happening in the world, they would keep going on and on and on and on… 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: everything I know about AC is through everyone I follow playing it (and Rosie for sharing her Quill playing AC hc with me) 
> 
> I wanted to make a cute little Class fic to cheer myself up and celebrate the last Class tweet along (*PM uk time, tonight!) 
> 
> Hope everyone is ok in lockdown!! You can chat to me on my Tumblr @bazwillendinflames or follow me for the tweet along at @ellienerd14


End file.
